Meeting Dean's Parents
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: Seamus finally meets his boyfriend's parents for the first time. Dean's mum embarrasses both Seamus and Dean. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Meeting Dean

_Meeting Dean's Parents_

_**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. Or Seamus. Or Dean. I only own Dean's mum's name.

"Come on, Shay. She's not bad_. _She knows you make me happy, and that I make you happy. She loves me unconditionally." Dean told his boyfriend of a year. Seamus Finnigan was still scared about meeting Dean's mum and dad.

"What's your mum's name? That might help me_." _

"Well, she remarried. She told me you could just call her Maria_." _Seamus nodded. 'Who did she remarry?' Seamus wondered_. _Dean finally came out of the dormitory's bathroom wearing black trousers that matched Seamus', and a red tee shirt. Seamus was throwing shirts everywhere trying to find one to wear. He finally decided on a blue tee. He looked toward Dean.

"How do I look?" He asked looking at himself in the full length mirror. Dean gave his boyfriend that up and down look.

"Oh you look adorable." Dean said laughing at Seamus' pout.

"I don't do adorable." Seamus muttered_. _

"You look handsome, then." Dean replied putting his arms around Seamus_. _Seamus smiled brightly, and hugged the taller man. They walked to the fireplace, and flooed to Dean's house. They stepped out of the fireplace in the living room_._

"Mum, we're here." Dean called out. A few minutes later, a beautiful woman in her late thirties came in the room. She had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a light brown shirt. Seamus was shocked at how much his boyfriend resembled Maria. 'They could be twins!' He though. Maria beamed at Seamus_. _She hugged Dean, and then hugged Seamus.

"Oh, you must be Seamus." Maria assumed, her hands on Shay's shoulders, holding him at arm's length. Seamus nodded. "I'm Maria. Dean has told me so much about you." She let Seamus' shoulders go, and asked,

"Do you boys want something to eat before dinner? There are a few snacks in the kitchen." Maria turned to Dean. "Oh, and your father will be a little late. The ministry is holding him back for some reason." 'Huh?' Seamus thought. 'I thought Maria remarried. And I thought Dean's dad was a muggle.'

Maria left the room. Dean turned to look at Seamus. Seamus asked the questions that were bothering him. Dean chuckled, smiled, and explained to Seamus that yes, his _real _dad was a muggle, and yes, his mom remarried. But Dean calls his step-dad Dad because he's like the dad he never had. Seamus nodded, understanding dawning on him. Dean led Seamus into the dining room where Maria was putting food on the table. Dean and Seamus helped her set everything up. Dean sat beside Seamus and his mom at the table, leaving one seat open for Maria's husband, right beside Seamus. The three began eating, and Maria asked about school and their days, etc. About half an hour later, the sound of someone stepping out of the floo could be heard.

"Maria, I'm home." a deep voice said, getting louder as a tall, dark man stepped into the dining room in purple robes. He looked at Dean, then at Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus." he greeted the Irish man.

"Hello, Mr. Shacklebolt." Seamus replied, his voice just above a whisper, and his eyes wide.

"Please, call me Kingsley." Seamus nodded. Kingsley took his seat beside Seamus, and filled his plate. Once every one began eating again, Kingsley glanced at Seamus quickly, and asked,

"So Seamus, do you plan on anything after Hogwarts?" Seamus swallowed his bite of food and answered.

"Well, I want to be the quidditch instructor at Hogwarts." Kingsley looked thoughtful and said that Dean wanted to be the Muggle Studies teacher. Seamus looked at Dean. Dean never told him that. The dark man blushed, and grinned sheepishly, as if knowing what Seamus' face stated. Then he shrugged and continued eating. After dinner, Maria told everybody to go to the living room. Minutes later, she came out with butterbeer and red wine. She set the butterbeer and the wine glasses down. She poured the wine into the glasses, and handed one to Kingsley, while pushing the butterbeer glasses to Seamus and Dean. Maria sat beside Kingsley on one of the couches.

"So, Seamus, what are your intentions towards Dean?" Maria asked.

Dean choked on his butterbeer, and Seamus turned red. Kingsley chuckled, but looked at the Irish man, waiting for his answer, with his arm around Maria's shoulders.

"Well, I have enough money saved up, I was going to ask him to move in with me."

Maria and Kingsley shared grins, while Dean looked at Seamus in shock.

"Were you really, Shay?"

Seamus looked at him. "Well yeah. I love you Dean, and I wanted us to be together. Is that okay?"

Dean happily threw his arms around Seamus' neck.

"Of course, Shay! I'd love to move in with you. I love you, too."

"All right then. I'm happy for you two. I must say though Seamus, if you hurt my little boy, I will hurt you in the most painful way I can think of. And I've read many murder stories, I can make it painful."

"Mum! Don't be mean."

"I understand, Maria, and I promise I won't hurt him. I love him too much." Seamus told her, looking straight into her eyes. Kingsley nodded, knowing it went out to him, also.

"That's good. I would hate to have to think of a way to get my wife and myself out of Azkaban." Seamus paled a little and put his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"What about kids? And marriage?" Maria asked nonchalantly. Dean looked at Seamus, and Seamus looked back.

"I would like to have a few kids. After marriage, of course." Seamus quietly responded. Dean half-smiled, and agreed.

"Would they be your own children?" Both Dean and Seamus had matching dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Men can have kids?" Dean wondered. Kingsley chuckled, and answered yes. Both men learned something new. Dean wanted kids of his own, and he wanted Seamus to be the other parent of his kids. Maria looked at Kingsley.

"King, honey, let's go to the library. There are a few books I want to read and I'm too lazy to Accio them to me." She whispered dragging her husband to the library. Seamus turned to peek at Dean.

"Seamus, I want kids." Dean quietly whispered.

"I do too, babe."

"But we made a vow not to shag until marriage and I didn't know if you were ready yet." Seamus looked deep into Dean's eyes.

"Of course I'm ready. I love you, Dean. I love you so much. You make me happy, and I make you happy. Every morning when I wake up next to you, I can't stop grinning. You complete me Dean Thomas." Dean started to tear up. He pressed his lips to Seamus'.

"That's all I needed to know." He said, getting down on one knee. Seamus' eyes got wide, for the second time that night, and Dean grabbed his left hand. Dean reached into one pocket, and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Seamus, I love you with everything I have. When I wake up next to you every morning, I feel so indescribable. It's amazing that you feel the same way. I remember when you were in first year, and you told me with a dead-serious face, and you told me you'd never get married. Yet here we are, six years later, with me proposing. You complete me Seamus Michael Finnigan. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Seamus was at a loss for words, but he managed to get out a 'yes, of course, Dean!'

Dean slipped the silver band on Seamus' left ring finger, and put his arms around his waist. Seamus pulled Dean closer to him, and kissed him deeply. It was passionate, and full of love. When the two separated their mouths, they smiled at each other.

**Author's ramble: **I love Seamus and Dean together. They're so cute as a couple! And yes, I made Dean's mom's name Maria. And I made her married to Kingsley. I like it. If you don't, well then why did you read it silly head? Anyway. So I was thinking about making a chapter two, or maybe a sequel. I don't know though. Reviews make the world go 'round. So please leave one :)


	2. 12 Years Later

**Disclaimer: **I actually own some of the characters for once! I only own Lynie, Chandler, Perseus, Adam, and Elaine. All other thoughts and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Just so everybody knows, I don't care if I didn't name Harry's kids after the names in the books. Everybody is alive in this story. And I can make it that way if I want it.

12 Years Later

Seamus and Dean were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, on their way back to their old school, where their son, Chandler, was starting his first year. He had gotten his acceptance letter, and was thrilled. Their daughter, Lynie, who was seven, was sleeping in the same compartment. Her head was lying in Dean's lap. Dean ran his hands through her dark hair. Lynie took after Dean, and Chandler took after Seamus.

"I can't believe Chand's starting his first year at Hogwarts already." Seamus said, sounding a bit choked up. Dean put a comforting arm around Seamus' shoulders, and hugged him to him.

"I know, Shay. I can't believe it either." Dean agreed with his husband. Seamus leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder, and closed his eyes. 'At least Lynie has a few years to go before we have to let her go. At least we can see Chandler grow up more, seeing as how we're teachers there. Dean being the Muggle Studies teacher, and me being the quidditch instructor.' Seamus smiled at that thought, and fell asleep. Dean kissed the Irish man's forehead, and fell asleep along with them.

SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT SFDT

"Chandler Finnigan-Thomas!" McGonagal called out, reading off of the list. Talk could be heard all over the Great Hall. 'Finnigan-Thomas? Professor Finnigan and Professor Thomas had a kid?' 'Ooh, he's cute! Maybe it's because he's Professor Thomas and Professor Finnigan's off-spring.' 'No way! Thomas and Finnigan CAN'T be together!' 'Oh shut up, Ashley! They weren't going to date you, anyway!' McGonagal put the Sorting Hat on Chandler's head.

"Hm," the hat contemplated, "You'd do well in **Gryffindor!**" the hat said the last word loudly. The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped at full volume. Chandler smiled, and sat down next to his already best friend, Adam. Adam was tall, had black hair, and silver eyes, with high cheekbones, and a feeling of confidence surrounding him. He was in the same year as Chandler. Adam patted Chandler on the back, and congratulated him on getting into Gryffindor. Chandler's blue eyes held happiness. He knew his parents would be proud. They already told him they didn't care what house he was put into, as long as he was happy.

"Hey, isn't that your brother, Adam?" Chandler asked Adam, pointing at the blond haired green-eyed boy waiting to be sorted. Adam nodded enthusiastically. His younger twin brother (by a minute) looked at him, and Adam gave him an encouraging thumbs up. His brother smiled, and waited for his name to be called. The wait wasn't long.

"Perseus Malfoy-Potter." McGonagal said. Adam's brother walked up to the seat, and sat down. Minerva put the Sorting Hat onto Percy's head.

"Slytherin!" The hat announced. The Slytherin table cheered. Percy passed by Adam, and high-fived him. He sat down next to Elaine Zabini. Elaine half-hugged Percy, and whispered a quiet congratulations in his ear. Percy thanked her. The sorting continued until every firstie had a home. Whether it be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin.

Months later, during Transfiguration class, McGonagal was teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years about how to transfigure a quill into a pen. Adam raised his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter?"

"Minnie, McGoogles, Min, McGonnie, Minnie-poo, I have a confession to make." McGonagal raised an eyebrow. Adam took this as an encouragement.

"You see, I think that I'm in love with you. I love the way you take control, and your lips purse into a thin, white line, the skin on your forehead creasing with anger. It gives me the tingles. You're in my dreams. Normally you give me detention, but you don't want to know what we do in those detentions." Here, Adam gave her a wink, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I love the big words you use. You're just so smart. I like it when you transfigure into your cat form, too. That's bloody brilliant. I like the way your eyes shine when you give out homework. I like it when you smile. That's a good feature on you. Your smile, I mean. I was wanting to know something though, Professor." Adam went and got down on one knee in front of McGonagal, and grabbed her hand. He reached into his pocket, and produced a green velvet box. He opened said box, and there was a diamond ring, shining in the light of the sun. Adam looked into Minerva's eyes, fake love and mirth gleaming in his silver eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Minnie McGoogles?" He asked, looking at Minerva with an expectant face. McGonagal stood in her spot, feet rooted in the ground. Then she unexpectantly burst out laughing. She laughed until her sides hurt, and tears were streaming down her face. Adam laughed with her. Then the class followed suit. McGonagal wiped away her tears, let out a few giggles, and said,

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, for making me enjoy my days at Hogwarts." Adam smiled brightly, and went back to his seat. McGonagal continued her lesson, in a happy mood. By the time lunch rolled around, half the school had heard about the Transfiguration escapade. Everybody laughed with Adam as he retold the story over and over. Chandler rolled his eyes, and smiled at his friend. 'I'm so glad he's my best friend.' Chandler thought as he walked with Adam to the Great Hall to get some lunch.

**Author's Ramble (once again): **Okay, here's the second part of the story. I thought it was funny, and I know it was more about Seamus and Dean's kid than it was them, but this is what I meant by a second chapter. If I feel up to it, I might make a sequel about Chandler's life at Hogwarts. In his point of view. Then maybe one in Lynie's point of view as she starts going to Hogwarts with her older brother. Just a mere thought, though. Reviews would be fantastic, and flames will be used to roast my marshmallows to golden-y perfection. And to warm my hot cocoa as I sit and make more stories that come to me. Thanks

xxxJStarxxx


End file.
